


New Hunting Ground

by DBSommer



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, エルフを狩るモノたち | Those Who Hunt Elves
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSommer/pseuds/DBSommer
Summary: Another Fusion That Should Never Be as Laurana you fat being out of the frying pan might not be that good





	New Hunting Ground

Laurana looked on at the scene of carnage before her. If she had not seen it with her own eyes, she would never have believed it. The War of the Lance was over. Of all the battles that had been fought. Of all the dragon's flames, swords used, spells hurled, and blood spilled, it had all come down to one fight that had been begun and ended in under five minutes. Fought, not by armies, but by three lone humans, and their magic casting talking dog. Fought and won.

Neraka had all but fallen. Lord Ariakus, leader of the Dragonarmies, was lying unconscious on the stone floor, as was a dozen of his Dragon Highlords and over seventy of his men. Their opponent was one lone man, who had manage to defeat them all, unarmed. All it had taken was one blow from his mighty fists and feet to each one to send all of them into unconsciousness, save Ariakus, who had taken two blows to bring down. The dog (who Laurana was certain was a mage in disguise) had cast magic to prevent the Highlords and priests from casting theirs, and enabling the battle to be fought with naught but steel, which had been no match for the unarmed warrior.

And as to Takhasis herself, well, she had had all five of her dragon heads blown off by the young girl in the mighty metal contraption. Laurana thought that it must have been manufactured by gnomes, except that it apparently worked correctly. With a loud roar, its long tube shot exploding magic at the Goddess of Darkness, at least disabling her, if not destroying her outright.

And the one who had made it all possible was the one Laurana would have thought was the last person in the world that would help her.

"Why did you do it, Kitiara?"

Kitiara gave a laugh. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Golden General, but I'm afraid I'm not Kitiara." And with that 'Kitiara' removed her face, or, more specifically, the mask covering her face. Once the false, but lifelike, covering was removed, it revealed another face underneath. It was an attractive woman with black hair, but that was where the resemblance to Kitiara ended.

The woman continued. "I'm afraid Kitiara is taking a nap in her tent. I disguised myself as her, and used that power to infiltrate my people into Neraka. From there, defeating the high command of the Dragonarmies, and Takhasis herself, was easy."

Laurana began crying. The stranger was right. It was all over at last. She fell to her knees before the woman, whose allies (and dog) gathered at her side. "Oh, thank Paladine! You've saved us all. If there is anything, anything I can do to repay you, name it and it is yours."

She noted all of the people looking at each other. They shrugged, then looked at Laurana once more. The large man that had beaten Lord Ariakus spoke.

"Take off your clothes."

Laurana looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, I believe I misheard you. I thought you told me to take off my clothes."

"I did," the man responded. "And I meant it. Take off your clothes now."

Laurana shot up to her feet, scandalized. "I most certainly will not! I am a general in the army! A princess of the Qualinesti! I am not some sort of...stripper!"

"I'm afraid you have little choice," the woman that had impersonated Kitiara said.

"We need to find the rest of the spell fragments that are on the skin of one of your people. Without it, we can never go home," the red-haired girl that had driven the metal contraption added. "Somehow, the last pieces of the spell were hurled onto elves from other worlds. We're not sure which worlds, so we have to start investigating them all until we find them."

"Starting with this one." The large man moved forward, arms extended menacingly, towards Laurana. "Qualinesti. Silvanesti. Dargonesti. Kagonesti. No elf will be safe from Those Who Hunt Elves! If getting home means we have to strip down every last elf on Krynn, we'll do it. And we'll start with you!"

Junpei's hand snagged Laurana's breastplate, ripping it off her with ease and shredding all but a little of the shirt she had worn underneath. She took off, running as fast as she could and screaming at the top of her lungs. What sort of monsters had been unleashed upon her world?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From 'A Crossover That You Will Never Seen Done By Me' productions: Dragonlance/Those Who Hunt Elves! Where being ruled under Takhasis doesn't look like it's all that bad of a proposition.


End file.
